


Экстракт крокодила

by Terra_Celtika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новый партнер по бизнесу, не успев толком войти в дело, перевернул жизнь Мидоримы с ног на голову.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Экстракт крокодила

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю фандомную битву на diary.ru. Бета Aurumtrio.

Знакомство Мидоримы с Такао было прямым подтверждением правдивости гороскопов. В тот день Ракам были обещаны исключительная удача и неожиданная помощь, и все сбылось — до последней буквы. Жаль, что из-за некоторой специфичности обстоятельств Мидорима никогда не сможет рассказать об этом какому-нибудь скептику. Он вообще старался не распространяться о роде своих занятий, потому что большинство обывателей считали их как минимум предосудительными. Сам же Мидорима полагал, что его бизнес, в основе успеха которого лежала человеческая глупость, мало чем отличается от продажи, например, соли с пометкой «Без ГМО».

Он зашел перекусить в небольшую забегаловку, одну из трех в крохотном городке, затерявшемся среди рисовых полей префектуры Окаяма. Название города Мидорима забыл сразу же, как только закончилась утренняя презентация его исключительного товара. В кейсе лежала пачка бланков заказов с адресами клиенток, предоплата уже была переведена на его счет, сам товар — сыворотка «Палеоюность Актив анти-эйдж» — ждал своего часа в номере гостиницы на окраине.

Хозяин забегаловки перехватил Мидориму еще на пороге, протащил чуть ли не через весь зал, предлагая столик на выбор, и выпалил по памяти все меню, расхваливая каждое блюдо. Зная особенности провинциальных ресторанчиков, Мидорима попросил окономияки с минимальным набором ингредиентов. Хозяин опечалился из-за скромного заказа, но настаивать не стал. А Мидорима в благодарность не стал рассказывать, как однажды выловил из окономияки креветку в полном панцире, которая, кажется, все еще содрогалась в предсмертных конвульсиях. Вроде бы это было в префектуре Нагасаки. Название деревни, которая по какому-то недоразумению числилась городом, он тоже не посчитал нужным запоминать, но вот креветка запечатлелась в памяти навечно.

В ожидании заказа Мидорима разглядывал зал. Ничего особенного: с десяток столов на четверых, простенькие стулья с пластиковыми сиденьями, из приоткрытой двери кухни доносился голос повара, жалующегося на клиента-скрягу. Посетителей было немного, и почти все толпились вокруг столика у противоположной стены. Они обменивались возбужденными возгласами, смеялись и то и дело подталкивали друг друга в бока.  
Такое оживление было нехарактерно для сонного обеденного времени в провинции, и Мидорима заинтересовался. В любом случае, смотреть на них было интереснее, чем в окно, за которым не происходило ровным счетом ничего. Даже бродячие собаки не дрались из-за кости. Впрочем, такое зрелище все равно скорее оскорбило бы Мидориму, чем привлекло его внимание.

За столиком сидел молодой человек с самыми хитрыми глазами, что Мидорима когда-либо видел. Он болтал без умолку и, видимо, был остер на язык — разборчивая речь до Мидоримы не доносилась, но посетители ржали от души, запрокидывая головы и хлопая друг друга по плечам. На столешнице были выставлены три металлических колпачка.

Мидорима откинулся на спинку стула и прищурил глаза, наблюдая, как молодой человек ловко тасует колпачки, не затыкаясь ни на секунду. Притихшие мужчины жадно следили за его манипуляциями, словно кошки за лазерной указкой, даже слегка дергали головами вслед за движениями рук.

Подошедший хозяин забегаловки принялся расставлять на столе тарелки и соусы, заменил салфетки, налил в чашку чай. Мидорима с удивлением отметил, что чашка и чайник были фарфоровыми и из одного сервиза. Сиреневые орхидеи, конечно, далеки от традиционной росписи, но рисунок был выполнен очень изящно. Уделив ему должное внимание, Мидорима сделал глоток — чай оказался превосходным — и задал польщенному хозяину вопрос:

— Вы в курсе, что у вас тут процветают азартные игры?

Хозяин вздрогнул и принялся комкать в руках фартук.

— Ну что вы, какие азартные игры... Так, развлекаются, зачем мешать...

Мужчина в синей рубашке с закатанными рукавами громко выругался и выложил перед наперсточником несколько мятых банкнот, сильно ударив по столешнице. Тут же другой выхватил из кошелька деньги и занял его место.

— А что, полиция вас еще не беспокоила? — невозмутимо осведомился Мидорима, тыкая палочкой в окономияки. На всякий случай — вдруг что зашевелится.

Хозяин побелел и бросил панический взгляд за окно. Зря, конечно, — Мидорима не собирался вызывать полицию, его она побеспокоила бы гораздо больше, чем организатора этого, так сказать, притона. Ему просто было любопытно.

— Послушайте, это же только на один день, — забормотал хозяин. — Если вам неудобно, так я могу проводить вас в кабинет, там вы сможете поесть в тишине. А наш повар готовит очень вкусные ан-данго, если пожелаете.

Вот теперь Мидориме стало по-настоящему интересно. Он отказался от кабинета, поскольку подозревал, что им окажется столовая в жилой части дома, где проживал сам хозяин, а на данго согласился. Невежливо, в конце концов, отказываться от чистосердечного радушия, особенно если это бесплатно. Он доел окономияки, который не только не шевелился, но и был вкуснее, чем во многих токийских специализированных ресторанчиках, попросил еще чайник чаю, подхватил блюдо с данго и направился к наперсточнику. Сегодня Раки были исключительно удачливы, и Мидорима не собирался упускать ни единой возможности.

Он легко протолкнулся между игроками и уселся за стол напротив наперсточника. Тот окинул его цепким взглядом, широко улыбнулся и спросил:

— Собираетесь ставить на кон данго? Не спорю — расплачиваться тем, что вам досталось бесплатно, удобно, только я сегодня уже обедал.

Мидорима сощурился, чтобы не выдать удивления, потому что глаза так и норовили вылезти из орбит. Парень оказался неожиданно, даже как-то ненормально наблюдательным.

— Это чтобы мне не было скучно, — ответил он. — Деньги у меня есть. Я же сэкономил.

— И сколько вы хотите поставить?

— Тысячу, — Мидорима выложил на стол банкноту.

— Отличный старт! — отозвался парень. — Главное, что не звенит. Терпеть не могу, знаете ли, когда в карманах громыхают железяки, очень отвлекает от созерцания мирной жизни и природы. То ли дело нежное шуршание бумаги, совсем как листья кленов осенью. Прогуливаешься, бывает, по парку, наступаешь на них, как на красную ковровую дорожку, и не видишь, что там под ними — грязь, лужи, собачье дерьмо, тебе все равно, потому что красиво. К счастью, я еще ни разу не обнаруживал в своем кармане дерьма под деньгами.  
Зеваки рассмеялись, и Мидорима попытался переключить слух на них. Болтовня наперсточника очень эффективно отвлекала от наблюдения за колпачком с шариком. Не сказать, что движения рук были слишком быстрыми, но запутывал он мастерски.

— Этот, — Мидорима указал на левый колпачок.

Разумеется, он оказался прав. Стандартная тактика наперсточника по заманиваю новичка на легкий выигрыш не менялась никогда и нигде. Он поставил еще тысячу и снова выиграл. 

После четвертого выигрыша Мидорима из чистого любопытства переключил свое внимание на болтовню наперсточника.

— Моя бабушка всегда мне говорила: Казу, негодник, надевай шапку, если идешь в горы! А я ее не слушался, и что вышло? Теперь я понимаю, что бабушка была права, но это одна из немногих здравых мыслей в моей голове, потому что шапку я снимал, как только выходил из дома, и с тех пор в моей голове гуляет ветер.

Этот кон Мидорима тоже выиграл, хотя указал на колпачок наугад. Наперсточник на мгновение сузил глаза, но больше ничем не выдал раздражения. Только в следующем коне его руки стали двигаться гораздо быстрее, и Мидориме все же пришлось приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы уследить за шариком.

Взгляд то и дело цеплялся за ловкие пальцы и гибкие запястья — они будто танцевали над столом, колпачки кружились, словно танцовщицы на льду, выписывали восьмерки и невероятные пируэты. В какой-то момент Мидорима совершенно потерялся в этом танце металлических бликов и ткнул вслепую, когда колпачки замерли в ряд. И снова угадал.

Он забрал свой выигрыш, посмотрел на наперсточника и невольно улыбнулся, увидев в его глазах удовлетворение и, одновременно, вызов. Так смотрят только на достойного соперника. Мидорима был уверен, что у него самого сейчас такой же взгляд. Он подвинул к парню блюдо с последним данго, молча встал и направился за свой столик.

Когда ему принесли чайник со свежим чаем, наперсточник подсел за его столик и попросил хозяина принести еще одну чашку.

— А ты ловок для простого прохожего, — сказал он. — Меня зовут Такао Казунари.

Вторая чашка прибыла вместе с новым блюдом с данго. Хозяин с энтузиазмом откланялся и отправился к посетителям, еще не успевшим разориться в наперстки.

Мидорима не спеша отпил чай, раздумывая, стоит ли представляться. Такао молчал, обгрызая с палочки данго. То, что он все-таки умел молчать, было несомненным плюсом. Его способность захватывать внимание аудитории Мидорима уже проанализировал и оценил по достоинству.

Возможно, это и была та самая удача, обещанная утром в гороскопе.

 

Для своей презентации Мидорима арендовал крохотный зал в городской библиотеке. Сделал он это, конечно, заблаговременно, выслал пачку рекламных листовок и только после этого приехал лично. Такой подход создавал впечатление значимости его предприятия, а заодно экономил время.

Создавать впечатление — первое, чему пришлось научиться при раскрутке собственного бизнеса. Затем он научился обманывать. Угрызений совести Мидорима не испытывал, разве что гордость время от времени напоминала о себе болезненными тычками в чувствительные места самосознания.

Его дипломная работа на фармацевтическом факультете была признана лучшей за последние пять лет, как только он показал тему. Ему удалось создать из растительных и легкодоступных компонентов препарат, эффективно замедляющий старение кожи. По воздействию он мало отличался от антивозрастных кремов, которыми были забиты полки косметических магазинов, но себестоимость выходила гораздо ниже, а концентрация потенциальных аллергенов была меньше.

Провал Мидорима осознал, только когда попытался продать результат своей дипломной работы. Ни одна косметическая компания не заинтересовалась его исключительно эффективной сывороткой, потому что в ней не было ничего, что можно было бы хоть с натяжкой назвать инновацией. Инновационная рецептура не считалась. Ему советовали продавать сыворотку как лекарство, приглашали работать над созданием инъекций красоты с экстрактами глубоководного ила, целый месяц ему названивали с предложением помочь в разработке новой области применения парафина, потому что у компании его несколько тонн, а глянцевые журналы вовсю твердят, что парафин вреден, но надо же что-то с ним делать. Мидорима отказывал всем и читал учебники по маркетингу.

Через два месяца он предоставил на сертификацию обновленную сыворотку. Репутация отличника обеспечила ему беспрепятственный вход в университетскую лабораторию, где он с соблюдением стерильности и прочих условий изготовил пробный образец. К исходному составу он добавил жир крокодила и эму, которые нашел в той же лаборатории. Там была обширная коллекция подобной дребедени, и Мидорима не долго думал, прежде чем остановил свой выбор на самых экзотических ингредиентах. Их свойства не имели значения, важно было только, насколько красиво их названия будут смотреться на этикетке.

Для сертификационной комиссии самым важным было, не взорвется ли состав на лице потребителя, поэтому сертификат о безопасности косметической продукции Мидорима получил легко. После чего разлил изготовленную по первоначальной рецептуре сыворотку в стерильные флакончики, расклеил на них этикетки с крокодилами и принялся развивать свой бизнес.

Первый этап развития продолжался уже почти год. Мидорима полагал, что для человека, не отличающегося общительностью, он справлялся весьма неплохо. Учебники по маркетингу научили его не только обманывать покупателей этикетками, но и убеждать их, что его товар — самый уникальный и действенный. Тому немало способствовали эффектная внешность и пошитые на заказ костюмы. И то, что костюмы ему приходилось шить на заказ только потому, что в магазинах не было одежды на его рост, не имело значения. Главное, что они подчеркивали его фигуру и оттеняли цвет глаз. Поначалу Мидориму раздражало, что его никто не слушает, когда он рассказывает об уникальном составе сыворотки, пусть даже его лекция и состояла более чем на девять десятых из небылиц про крокодилов. Но постепенно он осознал, что оно и к лучшему: пусть пялятся на его руки, губы, задницу — куда угодно, только бы покупали и не запоминали бред, который ему приходится нести.

Следующим этапом развития по плану Мидоримы должны были стать постоянные клиенты, благодаря которым он мог бы, наконец, составить стабильный капитал для основания своей компании и продвижения нормальной косметики, а не экзотической фальшивки. Но несоответствие состава сыворотки сертификату тормозило этот этап гораздо сильнее, чем он предвидел. А клиентки оказывались такими курицами, что временами, когда готовая сыворотка заканчивалась, Мидорима без угрызений совести продавал им оливковое масло с добавлением эфиров розы и флердоранжа для имитации запаха. После этого он быстро уезжал из города и заносил его в черный список.

Путь начинающего бизнесмена, рекламирующего свой товар по всей стране, быстро превратился в унылые странствия коммивояжера. Недавно Мидориме все же пришлось признать, что в одиночку он не справится. Ему нужен был человек, который мог бы взять на себя роль промоутера. Только Мидорима не мог даже устроить кастинг — кто пойдет работать к бизнесмену, у которого за душой только диплом, круглогодичный пропуск в университетскую лабораторию и сертификат на несуществующую косметику. Однако первый этап плана проходил практически безупречно, из чего следовало, что и следующий должен сработать. Мелочи, требующие проверки на практике, Мидорима корректировал по ходу дела.

 

— Итак, милые дамы, приступим к презентации.

Мидорима выключил свет и щелкнул мышкой, запуская файл. На белой доске появилось изображение крокодила с раззявленной пастью. Милые дамы ахнули в унисон, блондинка в первом ряду прижала руку к груди, а пальцами другой вцепилась в сумочку со стразами.

— Крокодил, — проникновенно сказал Мидорима, — один из самых страшных хищников в мире. Наследие эпохи динозавров, реликт, оставшийся нам в напоминание о том, какие чудовища когда-то ходили по нашей планете. Вы спросите: какое отношение он имеет к нашей презентации?

Женщины согласно закивали, некоторые бормотали «действительно» и «какая мерзость». Мидорима снова щелкнул мышкой — на экране возникло еще одно изображение крокодила. Теперь он выпрыгивал вертикально вверх из мутно-зеленой воды.

— И я отвечу вам: самое прямое. Гены этого древнего ящера хранят память о временах, когда наша планета еще не знала загрязненного воздуха, озоновых дыр и радиации. Подумайте: как это животное дожило до наших дней? Как получилось, что мы сейчас можем видеть почти не изменившегося за миллионы лет динозавра? Это животное, — Мидорима снова щелкнул мышкой, открывая следующую фотографию, на которой были видны только желтые глаза и чешуйчатые ноздри над поверхностью воды, — хранит секрет вечной молодости.

Зрительницы среагировали на волшебные слова как положено — задержали дыхание. Мидорима открыл фотографию флакончика с прозрачной жидкостью, рядом с которым в столбик перечислялись ингредиенты в точности с сертификатом.

Здесь начиналась самая сложная часть презентации: он рассказывал о свойствах ингредиентов, женщины смотрели на него. Мидорима встал перед доской, позволив лучу проектора осветить его, — изображение флакончика он специально встраивал в презентацию так, чтобы оно не проецировалось на его лицо.

— Полагаю, вы много слышали о гиалуроновой кислоте. — Женщины снова согласно закивали. — Но не знаю, слышали ли вы, что молекулы гиалуроновой кислоты слишком велики, чтобы проникнуть в вашу кожу.

Это заявление, как обычно, вызвало в зале вздох возмущения и недоверчивые шепотки.

— Это действительно так, — продолжил Мидорима. — Молекулы гиалуроновой кислоты останутся на поверхности кожи и не смогут полностью раскрыть тот потенциал, за который вы платите, покупая дорогие кремы. А дезоксирибонуклеиновая кислота, полученная от крокодила, гораздо меньше по размеру. И действие вещества, входящего в состав сыворотки «Палеоюность», намного эффективнее. Оно проникает в глубокие слои эпидермиса и стимулирует рост коллагеновых волокон...

Молекулы, кислота, эпидермис, коллаген, антиоксиданты — волшебные слова, которые как крючки вцепляются в память женщины, озабоченной сохранением вечной юности. Важно правильно расставить их в речи. И правильно подать.

Мидорима снял очки и начал указывать дужкой на строчки в составе сыворотки, нагромождая научные термины вперемешку с неологизмами глянцевых журналов. После того как он научился манипулировать аудиторией с помощью своих ресниц, эту часть презентации никто не слушал.

Очки он надел лишь после того, как включил свет в зале. Когда-то Мидориме объясняли, что такое томный взгляд, но он так и не понял, что нужно делать. По фотографиям, которые ему показывали, он сделал вывод, что так смотрит близорукий человек без очков, когда пытается отыскать в толпе знакомого и пристально, с надеждой вглядывается в каждое лицо. Это ему даже не надо было имитировать, требовалось лишь немного ослабить контроль над мимикой. И пару раз медленно моргнуть, чтобы все оценили его чертовы ресницы.

Презентацию он завершил, как обычно, сенсационным предложением: всем, кто закажет сегодня месячный курс сыворотки, заказ доставит завтра на дом лично он, Мидорима Шинтаро. 

Через пару минут к нему выстроилась очередь из женщин, готовых заказать курс сыворотки с предоплатой. С теми, кто уходил без заказа, Мидорима обязательно прощался лично, пожимая каждой руку. Одна-две оставались и проходили в конец очереди, не устояв перед финальным взмахом ресниц после слов «Я бесконечно благодарен, что вы меня выслушали».  
В кейсе лежала пачка бланков заказов с адресами клиенток, телефон вибрировал, оповещая о поступлении предоплаты на его счет. Дохода должно было хватить ровно на билет на поезд до следующего городка, гостиницу, аренду зала и заказ свежей партии товара у приятеля из университетской лаборатории.

 

Мидорима очнулся от печальных размышлений о гороскопах, предсказывающих удачу и не уточняющих, что сопутствовать она будет только в азартных играх, а не там, где действительно нужна, и принялся разглядывать Такао. Тот подсчитывал выигранные деньги, аккуратно разглаживая банкноты и раскладывая их по номиналу.

— Вы не похожи на человека, зарабатывающего игрой в наперстки, — сказал Мидорима.

— Иногда приходится, — Такао пожал плечами. — Курьер с моим товаром не добрался, сам, наверное, все продал, засранец. А с поставщиком как-то надо расплачиваться. И кушать тоже надо.

— И чем же вы торгуете?

— Всякой хренотенью для уборки. Тряпочки, щеточки, губочки, все делают сами, вам нужно лишь слегка прикоснуться ими к грязи, и та исчезнет как по волшебству, — Такао фыркнул и махнул рукой. — Чушь, конечно, но безопаснее наперстков. Я уже договорился спихнуть всю партию в местный магазинчик, а меня кинули. Тяжело вести бизнес в одиночку, даже пожаловаться некому.

Мидорима не мог не согласиться с ним. Правда, жаловаться ему не хотелось, но помощник действительно был нужен. Он протянул руку над столом.

— Мидорима Шинтаро, бизнесмен-одиночка.

Такао заулыбался во весь рот и энергично пожал руку.

— И какой же фигней ты промышляешь?

— Мой товар не фигня, — Мидорима нахмурился. Такао был хоть и дружелюбным, но очень фамильярным.

Рекламную листовку «Палеоюности» Такао прочитал очень внимательно, уважительно кивая и надувая губы.

— Так ты торгуешь топлеными крокодилами?

Так его сыворотку еще не называли. Но это было куда ближе к правде, чем то, что Мидорима рассказывал на презентациях. Секрет своей сыворотки он не стал открывать и быстро перевел тему на наперстки. Такао с радостью выложил, как обыграл хозяина забегаловки, едва не раздев его до трусов, и вместо денег потребовал предоставить ему столик для игры с посетителями. Мидорима оценил его деловую хватку, еще раз вспомнил гороскоп на сегодня, взвесил все за и против, пока Такао рассказывал анекдоты о наперсточниках, и предложил сотрудничество.

— Поработать вместе? — удивился Такао.

— Тебе нужна работа, мне — надежный партнер с хорошо подвешенным языком. Пройдешься завтра вместе со мной по клиенткам, я посмотрю, как ты с ними общаешься, и если меня все устроит, дальше отправимся вместе.

Такао моргнул, открыл рот, закрыл его и засмеялся.

— Это самое хамское предложение о работе, что я слышал в жизни. А ты забавный, Шин-чан. Я согласен.

Мидорима мог бы поспорить, кто из них на самом деле хам, но решил отложить это на будущее. Если Такао пройдет проверку, будет время научить его правильно обращаться к партнеру по бизнесу. А если не пройдет, то и нет смысла сотрясать воздух.

Они просидели в забегаловке до вечера. Мидорима проинструктировал Такао, что нужно рассказывать про сыворотку и как отвечать на вопросы клиенток. На своей практике он уже не раз убедился, что вопросы у них возникают, только когда он уже приносит заказанный товар. Во время презентации всех все устраивало и было понятно. На следующий день женщины вдруг начинали интересоваться, не вредит ли производство сыворотки крокодилам, насколько оно экологично и можно ли сдавать упаковку на переработку. При этом эффективность состава и, главное, целесообразность использования экстрактов крокодилов и эму сомнений по-прежнему не вызывали.

— То есть тетки готовы натираться хоть живым крокодилом, но только при условии, что ему это не повредит? — Такао от души веселился на инструктаже.

— Да, примерно так.

— У тебя отличный бизнес, Шин-чан, давно я так не ржал! — Такао вытер набежавшие от смеха слезы. — С ума сойти, какой ты педант. Зачем ты составил список ответов на самые тупые вопросы? У тебя проблемы с памятью?

— Это нужно для последующего анализа. После каждой поездки я немного изменяю презентацию, чтобы такие вопросы задавали как можно реже.

— И что, помогает?

— Не совсем, — Мидорима поправил очки. — Они придумывают новые вопросы, еще тупее.

— А ты не думал попробовать себя в маркетинге? — спросил вдруг Такао. — Ну, знаешь, нормальная офисная работа, исследование целевой аудитории. Только бегать и опрашивать этих индюшек будут другие люди.

Мидорима думал об этом. Но пока еще не был готов отказаться от мечты о собственной линии косметики. Его состав был слишком хорош, чтобы выбрасывать рецептуру на помойку, и на нем можно было очень хорошо заработать. Только надо было убедить людей его покупать.

Такао внезапно проявил тактичность и не стал настаивать на ответе. Одним глотком допил чай, потянулся, достал из кармана телефон и взглянул на экран.

— Поздно уже, Шин-чан, а у меня еще кое-какие дела. Встретимся завтра, покажешь мне своих любительниц крокодилов.

Он ушел не расплатившись, а хозяин проводил его до дверей и низко поклонился с явным облегчением на лице. С Мидоримы он не взял денег ни за чай, ни за данго, хотя вдвоем они съели, кажется, недельный запас.

 

Следующим утром Такао подъехал к гостинице Мидоримы на машине и помог загрузить пакеты с флакончиками.

— Ты не говорил, что у тебя есть машина, — сказал Мидорима, устроившись на переднем сиденье. Как ни странно, он с легкостью поместился — сиденье было отрегулировано точно под его рост. Такая предусмотрительность его даже немного смутила.

— А вчера у меня ее и не было, — весело ответил Такао, выруливая со стоянки.

— И откуда она взялась?

— Одолжил.

Такао быстро взглянул на Мидориму, вцепившегося в ремень безопасности, и рассмеялся.

— Арендовал вчера вечером. Я не умею угонять машины, не бойся.

Мидорима сделал себе мысленную пометку отучить Такао говорить двусмысленностями, если они будут работать вместе.

У первой клиентки Такао молчал, но не отходил от Мидоримы ни на шаг. Он внимательно слушал, вежливо улыбался, иногда кивал в подтверждение слов Мидоримы и в целом вел себя как прилежный ученик. 

— Какие очаровательные молодые люди, не то что нынешняя молодежь, — умиленно сказала им на прощание клиентка, ухоженная женщина то ли сорока, то ли шестидесяти лет.

— А не так это и страшно, — заявил Такао, вновь усаживаясь в машину.

— Эта была нормальная, — предостерег его Мидорима. — Среди заказчиц есть несколько потенциальных мозгоедов, так что не расслабляйся.

Одна из них попалась им через два часа, и тогда Такао впервые встрял в разговор.

— Не беспокойтесь, извлечение ДНК совершенно безопасно для крокодилов! — промурлыкал он с такой нежной улыбкой, будто не было на всем свете ничего очаровательнее, чем доисторический зубастый ящер. — Мы никогда не пошли бы на убийство беззащитных животных даже ради такой красивой женщины.

Клиентка остолбенела, молча расплатилась и долго смотрела вслед их машине, когда они уехали.

— Что за чушь ты нес про ДНК? — спросил Мидорима. — Как можно ее извлечь, не повредив крокодила?

— Какая разница, она все равно не знает, что это такое, — отмахнулся Такао, просматривая что-то на телефоне. — И кто бы говорил, ты им вообще втираешь, что молекулы ДНК проникают в глубокие слои эпидермиса. Главное, что сработало.

С такими аргументами Мидорима не мог спорить. Как и с тем, что Такао превосходно ухватил суть его работы: говорить надо то, что клиент хочет услышать, каким бы бредом тебе это не казалось.

Мидорима не прерывал его и не вмешивался в разглагольствования о биоразлагаемом стекле, эму на свободном выпасе и экологически чистых реках, где обитают самые благонадежные в мире крокодилы. От клиентки к клиентке Такао расходился все больше, расписывал ценность и редкость ингредиентов сыворотки так увлеченно, что женщины и слова не могли вставить. Таким образом удалось избежать вопросов пары мозгоедов.

А вот с последней клиенткой едва не случилась катастрофа.

У нее гостила племянница из Токио, которая встретила Мидориму, Такао и сыворотку с таким выражением лица, будто уже примеривалась, куда ударить бейсбольной битой.

— Так это вы продали моей тетушке какую-то дрянь? Какие крокодилы? У них вообще нет жира!  
Вот с этим Мидорима мог бы поспорить, но ему не дали и рта открыть.

— Немедленно верните деньги! Или я позвоню в полицию.

— Звоните.

Мидорима медленно повернулся к Такао, не веря своим ушам. Тот мирно улыбался, излучая спокойствие и уверенность в своей правоте. Девушка потянулась к телефону. Мидорима мысленно попрощался с сертификатом и мечтой о собственной линии косметики и принялся обдумывать, куда деть труп Такао.

— Надеюсь, денег, которые мы вам вернем, хватит, чтобы оплатить штраф за ложный вызов, — безмятежно сказал Такао. — Понятия не имею, сколько они сейчас берут.

Девушка нахмурилась и сложила руки на груди.

— Почему это ложный вызов? Вы обманом заставили мою тетушку купить какое-то косметическое барахло, наверняка еще и опасное. Это мошенничество!

— Ничего подобного. — Такао сделал шаг вперед и задвинул Мидориму себе за спину. — У нас есть сертификат безопасности. Мы взяли только половину суммы на случай, если клиентка передумает и захочет отказаться от покупки. И нам не поступало ни одной жалобы на нашу сыворотку.

Такао превосходно врал, Мидорима даже передумал встревать и просто слушал. Он брал сначала только половину суммы исключительно потому, что иногда приходилось заказывать новую партию в лаборатории, и деньги требовались для закупки ингредиентов. А жалоб не поступало, поскольку он не приезжал второй раз в один и тот же город. Он не специально так делал, просто первый этап плана включал охват как можно более широкой аудитории. Вероятно, здесь Мидорима сделал ошибку, зато жалоб действительно не было.

— Не могли бы мы увидеть нашу клиентку? — спросил Мидорима, видя, что племянница сосредоточенно изобретает новые аргументы.

— Я запретила ей общаться с вами.

Такао вытащил из кармана телефон, что-то прочитал и улыбнулся.

— В таком случае мы вернем вам предоплату и вежливо удалимся!

Мидорима и шелохнуться не успел, как Такао отсчитал из своего кошелька нужную сумму, подхватил его под локоть и потащил к машине.

— Какого черта ты творишь? — прошипел Мидорима. — Мы могли бы уговорить ее купить всего минут за десять!

— Да нафига она тебе нужна. Садись в машину, у нас мало времени. По дороге все объясню.

Такао опять достал телефон и протянул его Мидориме.

— Прочитай последнее письмо.

В письме сообщалось, что уважаемых Мидориму-сана и Такао-сана с нетерпением ждут завтра на собеседовании.

— Что это значит?

— Что я, как лучший в мире партнер по бизнесу, помог тебе продвинуться на новый уровень! — радостно ответил Такао. — Не злись, Шин-чан, я сейчас все объясню.

Мидорима подумал и кивнул, решив, что придушить его всегда успеет. В конце концов, он не обязан ехать ни на какое собеседование.

— Вчера я как следует обдумал все, что ты мне рассказал, и понял, что ты все делаешь неправильно. — Прекрасное начало объяснения, Такао сделал еще один шаг к своей могиле. — У тебя прекрасная реклама товара, но ты начал продвигать его с низов, с самих потребителей. А надо двигаться с вершины пирамиды, то есть нужно сначала убедить какую-нибудь крупную компанию.

Можно подумать, Мидорима этого не знал. Он уже обхаживал эти вершины пирамид и добился только предложения придумать, какая часть женского тела еще не испытала на себе волшебного воздействия парафина. Мидорима предпочел крокодилов и личное общение с клиентами.

— Я уже пробовал, это бесполезно, — ответил он.

— Ты таскал им сыворотку без топленых крокодилов? — спросил Такао. — И зря! Ты же видишь, как это действует на людей. Я понимаю, что нормальный состав не требует этого мракобесия, но публика-то хочет экзотики! И на вершине пирамиды сидят точно такие же люди, что и внизу. Им не нужна доказанная эффективность, им надо, чтобы товар сразил их наповал.

Мидорима с удивлением посмотрел на Такао и передумал возражать. Раз уж тот моментально раскусил крокодилий трюк, стоило послушать, что он придумал.

— Вчера вечером я отправил в несколько косметических компаний письма с текстом твоей презентации. Написал, что этот пример демонстрирует, как мы умеем пудрить мозги аудитории. Ну, не прямо так, конечно, написал, напихал побольше умных слов типа эффективности, роста продаж, анализа аудитории, чуткого реагирования на настроение потребителей и создания спроса из ничего. И сегодня утром получил ответы ото всех, представляешь! Косметические компании просто мечтают о таких пиарщиках, как мы.

Мидорима задумался. Предложение было очень соблазнительным, только слишком внезапным. И он все еще не понимал, каким образом работа пиарщиком на какую-то компанию поможет ему продвинуть собственный товар.

— Шин-чан, соглашайся, — попросил Такао. — Тебе нужно только попасть в этот бизнес, а там мы найдем, кому продать твою «Палеоюность». Только название надо другое, а то это отдает геронтофилией.

— Предположим, я соглашусь, — ответил Мидорима. — А тебе-то зачем заниматься моим товаром?

— Эй, мы же партнеры, — Такао подмигнул. — Ну, и если бы не ты, я бы никогда не узнал, что могу быть клевым пиарщиком. Считай это благодарностью за то, что помог мне найти нормальную работу.

— Во сколько поезд? — спросил Мидорима.

— В семь часов. Успеем собраться и вернуть машину. Так ты согласен, Шин-чан?

— Только при условии, что ты прекратишь называть меня Шин-чан и впредь будешь согласовывать свои решения со мной.

— Как скажешь, Шин-чан! — Такао рассмеялся.

Мидорима расслабленно откинулся на спинку сиденья и прикрыл глаза. Партнерство оказалось намного удобнее, чем он предполагал, — наконец-то можно было передать хоть часть контроля в чужие руки. Искреннее предложение помощи от Такао пробудило в Мидориме доверие, какого он, пожалуй, не испытывал ни к кому. И если Мидорима не придушит его за постоянную болтовню и дурацкие шутки, это партнерство станет очень выгодным.


End file.
